Shock To The System
'Shock To The System' : Shock To The System was a Punk rock band from Necastle Australia, who formed in 2006, released one self titled album "A Shock To The System" in 2007 which was a failure everywhere except Hong Kong at the time, then they fell off the face of the earth. The band consisted of Jerd Asper as vocalist, Dave Drover on Guitars, Lexx JST Lees on Guitars, Ben Asper on Bass and Brett J Jones on Drums. Formation : The Formation of S2TS was quite shaming to australian music history. Jerd Formally in rising up band "For ALL The Glory" back stabbed his band mates (Who vowed never to talk to him again) and joined up with his younger brother Ben and Drover who were also previously in a rival band who was set to tour in england. : Brett was then found playing with his band "A Former Lie" and was convinced to jump ship. Both the Asper brothers heard of a Guitarist who had made a few other local bands shine, they looked into it and found Lexx JST (former Guitarist of Zero 2 Hero, Rock Dollar and We Right The Flames) and after a long hard discussion finally got him in S2TS. Problems From the Start : There was always going to be a problem when a band has to Lead Guitarists in its list. S2TS didnt kick off the right way as Dave and Lexx continued to but heads all the time on who's the main guitarist and who's creating the riffs. After a couple of months Lexx gave in and stuck to being the Rthym Guitarists. History (Albums, Tours, Injuries, Deaths) : After all the problems were solved S2TS finally buckled down and started recording there first and only self entilted album at Sydney Recording Studio. Then after almost a year of recording they relesed "A Shock To The System" in August 2007. Which included there 2 single songs that have been used in low budget tv shows and documentaries "Crisis Shock" and "And Yet Again". "A Shock To The System" : Shock To The System's First and only album. : Track Listings #Crisis Shock #In There And Beyond #Red Rabbit Sympathy #Hong Kong Blues #And Yet Again #With Heart Sleeve #To My Love #Thy Thee Thy End #Radio Non Stop #Cold Hearted Ice #Are You Yella? Tours : S2TS Toured in and around Newcastle and Sydney, they appeared at Fat As Butter in 2007 and Sydney Music Fest in Early 2008 (Being there last appearance ever). They were never really well recieved other then when they heard that Hong Kong had there album relesed and it was a giant success, they peaked at #3 on the HK charts and ended up #1 for well over a month on the single charts with "And Yet Again". They were set to tour Hong Kong in July of 2008 but couldnt as Jerd sadly died of an overdose. This led to the bands Break up in 2008. Injuries : All the members have been injured one way or another. A list of all injuries would take too long. : Most notable injuries *Jerd Smashed the "A Former Lie's" Singer in the face with a guitar. He was then crash tackled off stage and broke his arm. *Dave severed his tongue off when he started playing his guitar with his tongue and went a bit too crazy, luckily it was sewn back on and still worked. *Lexx JST jumped off stage onto a gate, unlucky to him a security guard walked by and screwed him up he landed wrong dislocated his knee and ended up smashing some man's nose with the head of the guitar. Both Survived. *Ben and Brett both gave themselves concussions by head butting there instruments way to hard. Brett ended up in hospital for a week. Deaths : Unfortunately Jerd was the first to die, in July of 2008 he passed away due to an overdose. This was the reason the band broke up. This angered all the band to th point that they smashed everything and got rid of it all. : Ben couldnt take his brother's death and ended up killimng himself in August 2008, both Dave and Brett found him. : After a long stint in America going from various bands Brett ended up also passing away due to an overdose in July 2011 : Update: Last week Dave ended up killimng himself (August 2011) leaving Lexx the remaining survivour.